In many uses of mobile computing devices, data (and/or services) stored on networked servers are associated with particular physical locations. The mobile devices are expected to access that data via a network connection when they are at the locations associated with the data. There is a latency associated with accessing data over a network, owing to delays in the network and the server hosting the data.
It is an object of the present invention to minimize this latency.
Once data has been loaded into the memory of a mobile device, it is well known to retain the data beyond its initial use in order to speed subsequent accesses to the same data, such subsequent accesses being a common occurrence. As the device memory is of finite size, data held in the device must occasionally be removed, for example to make space for new data.
It is a further or alternative object of the present invention to provide a way of determining what data to flush from the memory of the mobile device.